May Fly
by Seer of Terana
Summary: A week before the ninja demonsration at Sunpu, Kagerou reflects on her life as she fufills her purpose to the Manjidani. First Basilisk fic, Rating should probably be T, but I'm just being safe. If you like Kagerou, please read this. R&R please!


_Disclaimer I don't own Basilisk/The Kouga Ninja Scrolls. If I did, the following ninja would have survived:_

_From the Kouga- Kouga Gennosuke, Muroga Hyouma, Kagerou, Kisaragi Saemon, and Okoi_

_From the Iga- Oboro, Akeginu, Chikuma Koshirou, Hotarubi, and Yashamaru_

_Hi everybody! It's me: Ichigo Masaki, your favorite ½ Japanese ½ British authoress! This is my first Basilisk fic (because they just added a Basilisk section) I absolutely love Basilisk!_

_This fic is "May Fly." If you didn't know, May Fly in Japanese is "Kagerou." And if you still can't figure out that this is a story about Kagerou, LEAVE! _

_Kagerou is probably my favorite character, for the same reason I like Kikyo from "Inuyasha" and Kyou from "Fruits Basket." I always fall in love with the tragic character, and while nearly everyone in Basilisk is tragic, Kagerou really struck me._

_Well, I hope you enjoy (please please please like it!)_

Night has fallen. It's that time again. For the next week, I will sleep with another man every night. If Danjo-sama sees the need, I will continue through the daytime hours. And at the end of the week, Juubei-dono will read my star to see if I have conceived a daughter. And then, if I haven't, this will start again next month.

It is the curse of the women in my family. Our special skill is essential to many of Danjo-sama's intricate strategies. So now I, like my mother, must continue to kill men in hopes of creating an heir to pass on our power to.

All I can do is endure it, for the sake of Manjidani, for Gennosuke-sama's safety.

I sit in one of the many tatami rooms I will be occupying this week, looking out the window at the stars and the full moon. Eventually, I hear a knock at the paper door. I take a deep breath, and answer it.

My victim for tonight is Ejiki Yukai, the son of the main food producing family in Manjidani. Danjo-sama never uses ninja for the monthly sacrifice, but he tries to make sure that my prey is of high social status. Juubei-dono says this will create strong children.

I invite Ejiki-san inside and lead him into the room. He immediately undresses and lies down on the mat. Brushing a stray lock of hair from my eye, I notice he is already aroused. I smile at him, I use all the tricks I use on my enemies, and before long he is ready and willing to sacrifice himself to me.

For one night of pleasure, he is ready to die.

Slowly, I untie my obi, letting my furisode open just slightly. I smoothly slip the cloth off my shoulders and it falls to the floor. Ejiki-san gasps slightly as I reveal myself to him. Danjo-sama's words echo back to me "There will be no problem finding a man for her. Her beauty is that of a tree peony."

As for Ejiki-san, he is fairly attractive. He's tall, with a handsome face, marred only by a thin scar running from his right eye to his chin. I don't know how he obtained the mark, nor do I care. The only part of any man I worry about during this week of sacrifice is his manhood, and his nose. Luckily he is well-endowed and eager to start.

I move forward and spread him legs immediately. There is never any kind of foreplay at this time, lest I kill the man before he has the chance to fertilize me. He lets out a small moan as I take him inside of me. I get the distinct impression that he is a virgin, most men I use during this time are.

Once, I asked a man if he was a virgin before we began. He blushed and mumbled out an explanation. He had decided to save himself for me alone as an expression of his love. That touched my heart, and as I lay on top of his corpse, still slick with sweat and fluids, I wept for him.

"Kami!" Ejiki-san was beginning to interact with me, bucking his hips, grinding our pelvises together. For as long as I could control my mind, I kept my head away from him. His moans and gasps were soon joined by my own, and before long my pleasure-ridden mind lost all coherent thought.

"Ohh,"

"Yes… Kami, yes!"

"Oh, oh, yes"

"Harder… faster… dear Kami, ohhh!"

"AHHH!" "AHHHH!" we cried out in unison. He exploded into me, and at that moment I leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips. The moment I climaxed, Ejiki-san began to die. And the moment our lips touched, his soul was completely freed from his body.

I removed him from me and proceeded to clean myself. I barely spared his dead body a glance as I dressed and left the room. Two guards entered as soon as I exited, to carry away my first casualty of the month. I move to another tatami room and lay down to rest.

After the week has passed, I go to see Juubei-dono. I leave with the congratulations of Danjo-sama and Gennosuke-sama. I am pregnant with a girl, Juubei-dono predicts she will be a healthy child. My ears are still ringing from the words Gennosuke-sama imparted to me. "You are very lucky, Kagerou. I pray that Oboro-dono and I may join you in this joy soon."

My blood still burns at the thought of that Iga whore, defiling Gennosuke-sama. He will always be my only true love. And yet, the very reason I am qualified to be his wife, descended from Danjo-sama's family, is the very reason we can never be together. I could never even be near my love, the future chief of the Kouga clan, for fear my desires would kill him. Or his Basilisk eyes causing my own death.

And yet… I would gladly let myself die, or watch him die, if only I could spend one night with him. I suppose that make me no better than the men who throw away their lives to me each month. But it is my hope- no! My dream- that Gennosuke-sama and I could be together, our union sending us both to hell.

_There is another reason you cannot have him. _No! That cruel, taunting voice in the back of my mind, telling me what I know to be true, but refuse to accept. _You can never be with Gennosuke because he doesn't love you. You could have understood if he had married inside Manjidani, but to choose and Iga, their princess at that! He must truly hate you. _

_If Gennosuke loved you, he would feel as you do, he would want to die with you. Instead, he avoids you like the plague, he runs from you unless it would be improper to._

My tears cannot run… I cannot express any sadness. Ninja do not cry. I will just have to work tirelessly to create a good world for my love, and my daughter. Strange, my despair only increases as I think of how my child will lead the same life I have. How she will be forced into the cursed existence of my family.

Danjo-sama and Kazamachi Shogen are leaving for Sunpu, to meet with Tokugawa Ieyasu and Hattori Hanzo. In nine months, my daughter will be born. Until then, I will need to make as much use of my body as possible. With hatred in my soul, I turn my eyes to Tsubagakure.

I promise my daughter an Iga free future.

_So? Whaddidya think? It was terrible, wasn't it? I originally intended it to be more… on the scene. But it came out introverted. Oh well. I also noticed that sometimes Kagerou can sound like a real slut, but just remember what her ninja art is and think highly of her again. And yes, I created more sadness by making Kagerou pregnant during the revived ninja war. T-T how sad!_

_OK, for some parts of the story I used the original novel, "The Kouga Ninja Scrolls" by Futaro Yamada, as a reference. Also, for the guy's name "Ejiki Yukai"… "Ejiki" translates into victim and "Yukai" is happy. I gave him this name since the novel states "All of them had been overjoyed to sacrifice themselves in this way for the sake of Kouga Manjidani." on page 176._


End file.
